Nostalgia
by Plum-Plum01
Summary: What do you do, when you miss something, that you've never known? Something that you've never felt..and now that it's there, would you let go? Is affection affecting Huey?
1. Chapter 1

"We are homesick most for the places we have never known."

* * *

><p>"Y'know, you have some weird eyes Huey."<p>

"Weird?"

"Yeah, they're like all…burgundy-ish or browny-red-ish..I don't know."

Fourteen-year-old Huey just stared at his best friend, trying to make since of her observation as they sat in the Woodcrest Public Library. She was always making comments about his physical features, such as his poofy hair and facial expressions, while he tried his best to tolerate it.

His nose was in a newly picked book as she spoke, often glancing up at her to show that he was listening. But um, he really wasn't. He'll catch a word or two from her speech, repeat the words in a questioning way, and glance up at her. But truthfully, he wasn't really listening.

"You know what else I don't understand?"

"What else?"

"I don't get how you pretend to listen to me, when you really aren't _Freeman._" She said the last part in a harsh but still frilly tone. Huey looked up at her, his eyes wide as he gave her the tiniest of sheepish looks he could manage.

"Sorry," he said simply, closing his book with a sigh. "Now, what were you saying?"

Happy that she now had her friend's full attention, she continued to jibber-jabber about odd and irrelevant things, often asking for his own opinions, which he would respond with such things as _"I guess"_ or _"Whatever you think Jazmine"._

Huey would just watch as she talked, noticing how her wide kiwi eyes would sparkle in excitement, or how her thin petite eyebrows would quirk up in confusion when she was stuck on something. Or even the way her innocent voice always sent his mind spiraling. Her naïve thoughts alone were just amusing to him, though obviously he never showed it.

Though, he would often wonder if she could see his feelings about things. Could she tell that he cared for her? Could she detect it in his eyes, or are they too blank and cold for any emotions to possibly display? Huey frowned at the thought.

"I'd really wish you'd stop frowning like that all the time," her voice snapping him out of his thoughts. She was smiling at him, one of her eyebrows quirked up, as if she were mocking one of his own famous expressions. Huey rolled his eyes, now feeling the urge to return to his book.

Then out of nowhere, she reached over the table and ran a light hand through his fluffy hair in curiosity. She giggled when she felt him tense up, knowing how serious he could be sometimes.

"Jazmine-"he started with a scowl, though she shushed him and continued to run her hand gently through his mass of fluffiness.

Her soft fingers rubbed through his scalp in a soothing motion, comforting him. His hair was soft, the curls running over as she moved her hand through. She watched as his bold eyes relaxed, no longer as alarming as they were. Within moments, she could feel his breathing slowing in a calm manner, as his tense shoulders softened.

Jazmine smiled lightly, letting this go on for a few more seconds before stopping abruptly, pulling her hand away. His eyes widened again as the soothing touch disappeared, looking up at her in bewilderment. His cheeks turned, now realizing that he actually liked her nostalgic touch. It was a new feeling that he never actually felt with her.

He longed for more.

Jazmine smiled once more, her own cheeks darkening a little as she looked at him. She could see the new sparkle in his eyes that was never there before, like she managed to arouse something out of him.

"Did that feel nice?" she then asked with a small giggle.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows in response, trying hard to hide his embarrassment. Half of him wanted to scold himself for letting his guard down, but another half was curios that a new feeling had surfaced for him. He was relaxed, completely, and that's something that doesn't happen often.

"Why'd you do that?" he said, his tone more curious than mean. Jazmine only shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to touch your hair," she giggled. "It's fluffy, y'know?"

Huey took his hands and fluffed his afro back up, his regular scowl returning. He wanted to scold her for touching him for no reason, invading his space in an unusual way. But, he has to admit, it _did_ feel good.

"So, I'm guessing you don't usually let people mess with your hair, huh?" Jazmine continued, her kiwi eyes glowing again in amusement. She was really enjoying getting the best of him.

Huey snorted, rolling his eyes in a fit of stubbornness. There was nothing she could say to possibly get a rise out of him. Teasing him was useless. He then stood up from the library table, picking up his book in the process. "You think you're hilarious, don't you?" he mumbled under his breath in a sarcastic tone. Knitting his eyebrows together, as he pushed his chair back in.

Jazmine did the same, getting up from her spot and pushing her chair in, furrowing her eyebrows to mock him. Huey huffed before walking off, extremely annoyed with her at this moment. He heard her giggle as she followed him uninvitingly.

"Oh c'mon Huey, I know you're not _that_ upset!" she laughed, tugging on his jacket sleeve as they walked through the library's exit. Huey jerked his sleeve away, which only seemed to amuse her even more.

"I'm _not_ upset..I'm annoyed!"

"Same thing, silly!"

"It is not!

"It is too!"

Huey rolled his eyes again. Then he stopped to fix his scarf, Jazmine coming up beside him, as the falling snowflakes decorated all around them.

She took this opportunity to hug him.

He froze instantly, as if he were a statue in her arms. "Jazmine, what-"but this time, he stopped himself. He _too,_ didn't want this moment to end, enjoying her warmness. They were quiet for a moment, allowing the peacefulness to pass between them as they just stood there. The cold winter air surrounded them, making their warm bodies even more desirable.

"It really is cold outside.." Jazmine said then, her voice muffled by his jacket. Huey nodded as his arms un-expectantly wrapped themselves around her in return. Jazmine seemed to melt, her cheek pressed into his shoulder.

This was the same previous feeling Huey had felt. The same soothing feeling, something that he's been missing for a while. And now that it's resurfaced, he can't to let go of it.

Jazmine's poofy hair tickled his nose as she pulled away then, her face flushed with pink from the coldness. Jazmine felt the fluttery buzz in her stomach as their eyes met once more, green meeting wine.

That's when the wind started to pick up, and the two quietly began walking home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Okai, so this is my first story on here. I'm not sure if it's a one-shot or not, so just lemme know what you think it should be. Critical reviews are welcome! I'm a huge fan of The Boondocks, and I'm thinking about writing more. Thank you! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Huey tucked his nose deeper into his scarf, clearly not enjoying the weather as much as his giddy friend was. She danced about the snow, mushing her boots here and there in a somewhat happy rhythm.

"It's January, but it feels like Christmas, doesn't it?" she smiled, glancing over at him with her wide sparkly eyes. Huey quirked an eyebrow up. He wanted to lecture that Christmas just passed, but there was no point.

"Speaking of Christmas," she continued, not caring that he didn't respond, "I see you liked my present." Her smile widened, noticing how his eyebrows knitted together at that comment. He did indeed like her present, though he would never admit it since he didn't really celebrate the holiday. In fact, he was wearing the gift right now. It was the navy scarf around his neck, keeping the cold away.

Jazmine blew in the air, smiling at her chilled breath. "So, do you like summer or winter better? I think I like the warm weather better…because I love to go swimming. But then again, I _love_ to make snowmans…" her voice trailing off as she continued to get lost in her own naïve thoughts. Huey just looked at her, letting her go on and on again about silly things that seemed to fascinate her.

It seemed about a minute or two before she abruptly stopped speaking, her smile fading into a frown.

"What is it?" Huey asked with his regular monotone, moving the scarf from his mouth as he spoke.

Jazmine glanced to him again, the shimmer in her eyes seeming to dull. "We're almost to your house," she said, her voice more of a childish whine. Huey let out a sigh, not because he was also upset, but because he hated to see _her_ upset.

He watched as her hands slumped to her sides. Her right hand was close, seeming to be only inches away from his own hand. A shiver went through him, and it _wasn't_ from the cold. He took in a deep breath, trying to let his nerves flutter away.

Jazmine noticed this sudden tenseness in him, raising her eyebrows in confusion. She practically smiled then, now noticing the sudden redness of his cheeks. He glanced at her, his frown growing deeper at the sight of her mocking smile.

Jazmine didn't even think about it, entwining their fingers as they continued to trudge down the sidewalk. At this, Huey sucked in another breath, her warm plush fingers sending a spark of excitement through his nerves. The amused mulatto giggled again, loving the surprised look on her friend's face.

Huey's eyebrows were raised, and his maroon eyes were wider than ever as he looked down at their joined hands. There it was again…_that unbelievable feeling._ It seemed to tug on his system, sending his mind spiraling in a fit of fuzziness. Despite the chilled weather, he seemed to be warming up as they held hands in the snow-dusted atmosphere.

Then their eyes connected again, both of them opening their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Hue-"

"Jaz-"

Though they cut one another off and fell silent. Their cheeks darkened even more, both of their eyes drifting to the ground in a fit of shyness.

The air was tense once more.

Jazmine then squeezed Huey's palm, turning to him again. Her lips parted as she stared into his wine eyes, but no words seemed to escape her lips. They stopped walking then, as if their feet were glued to the cement. Huey's heart quickened a little, jumping out of his mind when Jazmine reluctantly grabbed his other hand. They now faced each other.

"Your hands are really soft," Jazmine giggled then, her own nervousness showing through her giddiness. Huey snorted, raising an eyebrow at the comment. "Um, are you nervous as I am, or is it just me?" she continued with an uneasy smile.

"Oh no, I'm not nervous _at all_," Huey said smartly, his speech drenched with sarcasm as his quirked eyebrow seemed to arch even more. Jazmine's smile widened, relieved that her friend was still his witty and calm self.

"Y'know..well—um I..you see.." Jazmine stuttered, not really sure herself where she was going with this. Huey just about gave the tiniest look of amusement, drawing her closer to him so that the space between them was slim. Jazmine drew in a shaky breath,feeling light on her feet.

Huey then traced his thumb along her jaw line, the nerves rushing out of him. He seemed to be swirling in his thoughts as he looked at her. This was _just_ Jazmine. The same girl he's known for years. The _same_ girl who's been there for him even when she wasn't wanted. He didn't know why he was so skeptical the first time, nervous and all. But now, it was as if this moment was supposed to happen.

Huey leaned his face in a tad bit, their noses almost touching, as the warm air passed between them. He was a little surprised when Jazmine's smile vanished and her eyes grew wide, not really knowing that he had that effect on her. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction, staring into her nervous emeralds.

Her hands then came up to rest on his shoulders, as his hands reluctantly wrapped around the small of her back. This earned a tiny smile out of her, making the intensity falter back into a hushed fuzziness.

Unexpected butterflies moved about in Huey's stomach, surprising him. And they seemed to flutter about in a frenzy when Jazmine started to lean in then, her eyes closing as she pressed her lips against his. _Cherry,_ Huey thought instantly, the taste exciting him.

Jazmine just about melted when he deepened it a bit, arching his neck to get a better angle. She smiled against his lips, not seeming to believe that this was actually happening. She used to only dream about this, and now its reality, throwing her for a loop. She ran a light hand through his mass of hair, opening her eyes to see his changed expression. But when she did, she was absolutely shocked.

Exuberantly overwhelmed, she pulled away to catch her breath. Huey's eyes opened then, catching his own breath.

"You—you're smiling!" Jazmine practically yelled in joy, pointing an accusing finger at him. Huey rolled his eyes, snorting in disbelief as he crossed his arms stubbornly. The tiny smile wiped of his face, replaced quickly with a regular frown.

"_So_?" he replied nonchalantly, sounding more childish than stern.

Jazmine's eyes literally shimmered, grinning at her best friend from ear to ear. "_So,_ that means you liked it! Right?" She was mocking him now.

Huey's scowl returned, growling as he started to walk again. Jazmine giggled at his embarrassment as she skipped along with his fast pace, enjoying that she got the best of him for the second time that day. So there they went, Huey growling with his stubborn ways, and Jazmine giggling with her naive vibes, continuing to head home for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm really happy you guys liked it! I hope this chapter was just as satisfying. So yes, this is a fluffy two-shot, as some of you requested. I'll be sure to write more stories soon. Thanks for reading guys! <strong>


End file.
